Vegeta's Love part 1
by piccolodaimao
Summary: its not interesting yet. the stroys set before the Z senshi. Please reveiw =)


Vegeta's Love part 1  
  
ok so this story doesn't get confusing this is how some names will go.  
King Vegita, Prince Vegeta and planet Vegeta-sei ok good thats how they  
will go. Enough of this lets start.  
  
"And stay on the path!" Zeira called out.  
"Yes mum" Kiara said making a face at her mothre then running off happily.  
She skipped down the path chasing a insect trying to catch it. She stopped  
in front of a shallow pool of water and looked at her reflection. She was   
beautiful, she had brown hair that was wore out and hung over her shoulders.  
Through her hair she had cat like ears. Her cat tail was white with brown   
and grey blodges. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to penitrate the fragile  
water.  
She looked up from where she was sitting and saw the out lands. Being as   
curious as she is. She skipped down the path to see what lay ahead. At the  
end of the log the wood was weak. She lost her balance and fell straight   
into a young boy about her age.  
"Who are you Cinquain?" The boys voice sounded like it was rusty.  
Kiara just tried to run away but the boy follow her. Thats when she took   
her mothers advice and started copying the boy.  
"What are you doing?" He cocked his head.  
"My mother said to never turn your back on a saiyan." Kiara answerd  
"Do you always do what mummy says?"  
"No!"  
"Bet you do! I bet your mummy's little girl haha," He said as he started to   
walk off. Kiara followed him. "A saiyan doesn't need anybody. We can take care   
of our selves."  
"Really cool." The boy turned around to look at Kiara but his faced turned to  
horror as a huge crocodile was about to eat her.  
"LOOK OUT! RUN!" He screamed. They took off jumping from one crocodile head   
to the other. They came across a tree next to a cliff and climbed up.  
"That was great!" The boy said smiling.  
"You were so brave." Kiara complimented.  
"Yeah you were uhh pretty brave too," He said. "I'm Vegeta."  
"I'm Kiara." She got closer to Vegeta. Then a ki blast shot right at her feet.  
"Keep away from my son."  
"Keep away from my daughter." Vegeta and Kiara just stared at their parants   
who had been watching them the whole time.  
"Vegita you know the penalty for returning to our half of the planet. Now you   
and your young son get out." Zeira said.  
"Yes but my son does not, but if you need your pound of thrash here." Vegita   
pushed his son towards Zeira. She looked down at Vegeta trembaling.  
"Get out now. We're finished here." Zeira picked up Kiara and King Vegita   
looked down at Kiara.  
"Oh no Zeira we have barely begun hmhahahahaha."  
Zeira put Kiara down on a rock. Kiara looked up at her mother who was pretty  
angry at her.   
"You deliperatly disobayed me. You went to the other half of our planet. You   
could have been killed. The saiyans are dangerous they're stronger than us  
but we have the technology to keep them at bay." Zeira yelled at her daughter.  
She calmed down trying not to frighten Kiara. "Your the princess of the  
Cinquains. You can't go hanging around saiyans." Kiara didn't get a say in  
this. Zeira just picked her up and took her home.  
Meanwhile on the other half of the planet.  
"Hey Kakarott were's the little termite Vegeta the prince?" Raditz said with   
a huge smirk.  
"Did you and Nappa leave him on his own again. Oh the kings gonna be so mad."  
Kakarott said with a big goofy grin.  
"Oh who cares like the little squirt aint gonna get killed someday anyway."   
Nappa shot back. As the three were arguing the King floated down with vegeta  
under his arm. He turned suddenly to Raditz and Nappa.  
"You were ment to be watching him!" Vegita shouted.  
"Ah it's not his fault I went out on my own, I also thought she wasn't that bad.  
I thought we could have been..." Raditz, Nappa and Kakarott listend carefully.   
"Friends! You thought you could get to the daughter and Zeira would welcome you  
with open arms. What an idea..... What an idea! Oh you brillint child. We   
might be able to own the whole planet after all." Vegita picked up his son   
and flew to the castle to put Vegeta to bed.  
"Goodnight." Vegeta whispered.  
"Goodnight my little prince," The King said to him, and walked off "Tomorrow  
your training intencifies hmmhuhahahahahaha."  
To be continued  
  
ok tell me if this is good or not and i will continue it if people say so.  
  
  
  



End file.
